


Secret Desires

by SimonsPen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dom!Rick, Kinda, M/M, Sub!Negan, some smut as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsPen/pseuds/SimonsPen
Summary: Negan’s night taking a different turn when he meets Rick.But is it enough to change everything? Or just a bittersweet memory for the rest of their lives?
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Negan, Rick Grimes/Negan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Secret Desires

That isn’t how Negan imagines his bachelor party, on the other hand he’s barely fucking surprised that nothing good comes from Simon when he plans something. All he wanted was to sit at home with his boys, playing some damn cards and getting shit faced.  
Instead he’s finding himself in a club he knows too fucking well.  
Back in the days, before he became the local‘s gym teacher, he’d spent his weekends here. Hidden in the dark corners he’d give in to his secret desires and enjoy that no one gave a flying fuck about what he did and with whom he did it.  
But then he met Lucille and he fell hard and fast for this incredible woman. For the way she looked and how she didn’t take any shit. But standing here in the red lights and feeling the hard bass drumming through his chest he isn’t so sure anymore. 

"Dude over there having more abs like you." Ritchie laughs and rips Negan right out of his thoughts.  
"No damn way." Simon snarls and pats his stomach before glaring from the stage to Negan. "What do you say?"  
Negan decides that for the sake of his own health he shouldn’t say a damn thing, knowing how easily Simon gets pissed off. Staring over to the stage his hazel eyes roaming over the several dancers, males and females before stopping at the man in the middle. A sudden desert making it hard for him to swallow, the heat creeping up his cheeks and getting swallowed by the neon lights. 

Jesuuuus...

Defined muscles hidden under a dark brown shirt, a ridiculously cowboy hat and bowed legs which just surround the pole. Not to mention the tight black shorts which rubbing so preciously on the pole...  
Shaking his head Negan tries to get his shit together or at least trying to focus on the blonde, next to the stripper, who just lost her bra. Big fake titties bouncing to the beat of the music and making the animals in the crowd scream in joy.  
"Nice tits, huh?" Simon laughs and pulls Negan along with him. "C’mon, let’s get some drinks."  
Sitting down with his boys he’s relieved about the distraction as they order a couple of drinks and shots. The plan changing in Negan’s mind to get drunk as fast as fucking possible, touching some titties and stay away from every male dancer. 

Sitting back he drowns the first couple of drinks, hollering along with his friends and grabbing his beer bottle tightly when one of them makes a disgusting remark about the male strippers. It’s degrading and instead of having fun, he’s about to lose his fucking shit.  
"Look at that." Simon drools as two of the female dancers rubbing together.  
Normally Negan would be all into it, staring and cheering with his friends - fuck, he‘s marrying a woman after all - but all those other eye candies are way more interesting. Searching the stage for the cowboy he gets disappointed as he must already left the stage and got replaced by another man. 

God-fucking-damnit, he didn’t even see him without a shirt! 

"Seems like our groom‘s more interested in the sausages." Ritchie laughs and Negan rolls the eyes, along with Dwight.  
It’s not surprising since the blonde‘s girl, Sherry, used to work here and that’s how they became friends. Dwight is loyal and even when he’s less fun than Simon and the others, Negan considers him his best friend. And not only because Dwight doesn’t judge him for his past and that he prefers dick over pussy sometimes.  
Except when it comes to Lucille of fucking course.  
"Well, let’s make his dream come fucking true." Simon chuckles.  
Much to his horror Simon moves up while the others laugh and bang their damn fists on the table.  
"Simon! Hey Si, stop that fuckin‘ shit." Negan hisses and tries to get a hold of his wrist.  
"C‘mon, one last time." Simon winks and Negan’s a little startled by the choice of words. 

Does Simon know? 

Looking over to Dwight he just gets a shrug in return and he looks back at Simon who just leans over the bar. Swallowing nervously he fucking prays to god or whomever that Simon‘s just mocking him or he wakes up next to Lucille and everything‘s back to fucking normal.  
But then the asshole‘s turning around and points at him, making the bartender giggle before she goes to one of the doors and knocks on it. The door opens and Negan is about to choke on his own damn spit as the cowboy comes out. They both talk for a moment and she nods in his direction. And hello to the most fucking cliché moment as their eyes lock with each other for a hot second. 

Hazel meets blue. Blue meets hazel. 

A look that goes straight to his dick and he has to look down, playing with the neck of his bottle. He’s relieved that his friends are busy with staring to the stage while his mind running wild and creating a nice fucking movie about wide open kisses and dicks rubbing together.  
'Grandma‘s titties, grandma‘s titties' He thinks to get rid of his noisy cock.  
There‘s still the chance to run the fuck along, but he’s been never a coward. Grunting annoyed as Simon comes back and pats his shoulder he glares at his best fucking friend.  
"He’s available in a few minutes." Simon announces and the others cackle amused.  
Pinching himself under the table he sighs to himself as it’s still not a motherfucking nightmare and he tries to grin like the whole situation wouldn’t bother him one fucking bit. 

The next few minutes dragging longer than a bubble gum and Negan visibly flinches as a warm hand snakes around his shoulder.  
"Hi, you’re Negan, right?" A pleasant shudder running down his spine at the deep southern drawl. "I’m Rick."  
"Hey, um... fuckin‘ listen."  
Negan’s not having the time to finish the sentences as Ricky boy drags him up and away from the small cheering group. Insecurely he follows him to a single chair in one of the quieter corners and Negan sends a fucking thank-you to whomever the hell. His boys would still see them, but most of the other people would be busy with gawking at the other strippers. 

Negan let out a small yelp as he gets pushed into the chair and Rick hovers him almost immediately, cowboy hat and all the tight fucking brown shirt.  
Heat setting his neck and cheeks under burning fire as Rick puts his hands on Negan’s shoulders and starts swaying his hips. His arms suddenly feeling heavy and hanging limp to his sides as he watches the man with big eyes.  
"Jesus fuckin‘ Christ." Negan mutters.  
He wants to touch the man, raking his hands under the shirt and tear it from Rick‘s body. But not while his friends are watching them, those little voyeurs.  
"Fuck... fuckin‘ shit."  
Rick’s smiling slightly at the vulgarities tumbling from his mouth as he crouches deeper and slides his crotch along Negan’s thigh. Another pathetic noise leaving him as blood leaving his brain and going straight to his dick. 

It shouldn’t feel so damn good. Or at least it shouldn’t feel better than with Lucille. And girl‘s also knowing some moves which takes his breath away. 

Rick takes off his jacket and throws it to the side. It must be Negan’s lucky damn day as his nose catches the scent of musk, sweat and Rick himself.  
A scent of sin and Negan’s all ready to confess.  
"Let’s give them the whole show." Rick smirks and for a sick second Negan notices how it doesn’t reaches his eyes.  
But before he can continue to wonder Rick’s ripping his shirt into pieces and leaves Negan sweating. A rather pale chest and rosy nipples greeting him. Shit, he swears to fucking god that he starts drooling in this second as a wet daydream bubbles up in his mind.  
Licking his lips he drowns into it, imagining teeth pulling on nubs and skin pressed to skin. 

"Fuck Rick."

He turns his head away awkwardly as Rick takes his hands and slides him into his boxer briefs.  
Fucking hello to the bootylicious butt under his palms and fingers.  
Growling quietly he can’t suppress to squeeze one of the round cheeks, noticing with joy how Rick arches his back and leans into his touch.  
He knows it isn’t real, but it almost seems like Rick wants more and Negan’s more than fucking ready to give.  
Leaning back he gives him another gentle squeeze and the feeling of being wonderful light headed making him forget his own fucking friends. Biting his lower lip as another moan wants to escape his eyes burning into Rick’s flat stomach, the way his hips rolling and his crotch almost touching Negan’s tight one...  
"Song‘s over." Rick suddenly announces and moves up.  
Negan wants to scream and give him all the money to get another song and then another and another.  
Pathetic, he knows.  
"O-okay.. how much?"  
The little erotic bubble bursts and leaves him back into the reality where he’s getting married and is straight as fuck, at least to the world out there. 

Fucking bullshit. 

"Keep it to yourself and go back to your asshole friends." Rick spits into his face and collects his clothes, or what’s left of them.  
It’s like a good old smack in the face as his eyes fall on their table where his drunk friends howl and shout breathless comments.  
Not the nice 'you both so damn' hot ones, but more the ones which crossing the line to being a bunch of homophobic monkeys.  
"I’m fuckin‘ sorry." Negan turns back, but Rick’s already gone. 

Pissed off he flips them off as he walks back to the table and swallows his stall beer in a single swift. His fast beating heart doesn’t come from the excitement of what just happened, but the burning rage. It costs him all strength not to kick their ugly asses until they all go and apologize to Rick.  
To say he’s feeling miserable would be a fucking understatement.  
"And how was it?"  
"Yea! How did the ass feel?" Jared asks and makes an obscene gesture in his direction which making the others laugh.  
"Fuck you." Negan sneers.  
Before the situation can escalate and Negan can find out if he’s able to suffocate Jared with his stupid ass hair, Dwight stands up and puts a hand on Negan’s arm.  
"C‘mon let‘s go home." The others groan annoyed and Dwight rolls his eyes. "Not all of us are lazy fuckers with no jobs."  
Negan shoots him a grateful look and D just smiles as he encourages the others to move up.  
As the last one he leaves the club and looks around, but Rick’s already gone on a fucking break. Or home.  
Fuck it, he’d come here back tomorrow and talk to Rick eye to eye. Yeah, sounds like a fucking plan. 

As the cold air hits his face his heartbeat slows down a bit and the burning rage turns into a lump which lays like a stone in his stomach. Still he’s relieved as his friends saying their goodbyes and go their merry ways. Except for Simon.  
"Y‘know that I know. I thought one last time.. for you." He shrugs before turning around and leaving to follow Ritchie to his car. 

The fuck was that?

Shrugging to himself he slides into the drivers seat of his truck, but instead of driving away he sits there like an idiot. The bitter taste of how the evening ended still lingers in his mouth while Rick’s disappointment still ringing in his ear.  
He should drive home and take a couple of drinks and laying down to his woman, but he simply can’t.  
For minutes he just stares through the windshield and watches people coming out and in, out and in until the door on the opposite side of the building opens and the man himself stepping out. Fully clothed and... he can’t believe his own fucking eyes.  
"Damn, how many of this fuckin‘ shirts you have?" Negan chuckles to himself.  
Surprised he lifts his brows as Rick fumbles in his pockets and pulls out a pack of cigarettes. The red glow whenever he takes a deep drag letting his face looking soft and Negan has to admit that it’s looking hot on him.  
On the other side Rick could probably hold a toothbrush and Negan would still sitting here, dick hard and shit.  
Reaching out for the door handle Rick tilts his head suddenly and he spots him. With his mouth open Negan stares right back as Rick shakes the head and walks in his direction.  
Cool as fuck Rick flicks the rest of the cigarette away before opening the door to the backseat and sliding in.  
"Can’t get enough of me, huh?" The stripper chuckles amused and Negan is way too speechless to respond properly.  
"I.. I wanted to apologize for earlier."

Stuttering motherfucker. 

Through the drivers mirror he watches Rick, getting lost in those piercing blue eyes and the way he spreads his arms over the backseat like he would fucking own the car. Even fully clothed and not dancing a certain amount of fucking sex radiates from him which making Negan’s loins shake in lust.  
"It’s fine." Rick shrugs it off. "Not your fault that your friends are a bunch of assholes."  
Automatically Negan wants to jump to their defense, but he knows Rick’s right and so he stays in silence. Licking along his dry lips he notices that he isn’t the only weak fucker who can’t take his eyes off Rick.  
"Well, this is what I wanted to fuckin‘ say." He mumbles after a while.  
"Is that really the only reason?" Rick whispers and suddenly leans in to Negan’s ear. "Or do you want us to continue?"  
"I don’t know what the fuck you mean." Negan breathes and Rick laughs quietly.  
"No? Should I give you a lil reminder?" 

Negan gasps quietly as Rick leans back and gets slowly undressed. Even without music and the little place in the backseat he’s sexy as fuck. He doesn’t even allow himself to blink so he won’t miss a single of Rick’s movements.  
"Don’t be such a tease Negan." Rick whispers roughly and slides his hand into the boxer. "Come to me."  
Swallowing thickly Negan watches how Rick strokes himself, pink lips open and making the sweetest fucking sounds he ever heard.  
Negan doesn’t think twice as he turns around and climbs into the backseat where Rick welcomes him on his lap. Straddling his waist he moans quietly as Rick wastes no time and pushes his jacket from the shoulders, followed by tugging his shirt over the head. 

It feels so wrong and yet so fucking right.  
And shit, he‘ll regret it. Probably.  
But not tonight. 

His shaft bulging already tightly against the jeans and pressing deliciously against Rick’s tent. Still he’s kind of a pussy to make the first step, to actually give in his desires and Rick seems to sense that.  
Reaching forward he cups Negan’s groin, teasing it with slow circles of his thumb before pulling down the zipper of his jeans. Negan’s eyes are glued to Rick’s hand as he almost provocatively strokes through his dark curly pubic hair.  
"R-Rick please."  
It looks like the stripper wants to continue to tease him, but the lust behind blue eyes glows stronger with each second passing. And so he pushes Negan towards the empty seat next to him, fucking manhandling him until he’s in position. His face is pressed against the door while his ass sticking in the air and making him feel like a slut. He’s enjoying it way too fucking much.  
Shiver after shiver rolling down his spine as Rick drags down his pants and boxers to the knees. His cock almost blowing a thank you as it springs free.  
"You’ve done this before or did you fuckin‘ plan this?" Negan asks as he looks over his shoulder.  
Rick’s about to tangle a small bottle of lube and a condom out of his jacket, smirking to himself at the question.  
"Which answer would you prefer?" He asks in return and Negan doesn’t like this at all.  
Still Rick doesn’t leave him any room to overthink it as he straightens up on his knees and pulls down his boxer briefs. Again Negan swallows nervously, because Rick‘s fucking big and Negan’s a damn ass virgin.  
"The second?" He completely forgot about what they were talking in the first place, because some precum just pearls on Rick’s swollen cock head and now Negan wants to lick it away.  
"The second it is then."  
Rick’s looking too much like a damn pro as he squirts some of the lube on his fingers before pressing his wet thumb to Negan’s tight ass muscle. It doesn’t feel as good as imagined as Rick rubs his hole, mostly because he’s too fucking nervous. And a pussy.  
"Never did this before." Negan admits quietly.  
"Getting one in the ass?" Rick asks surprised and Negan nods. "Damn, I feel flattered... and I‘m taking good care of ya. Just relax."  
Negan is trying as he presses his forehead against the cold window and closes his eyes. Slick fingers rubbing him soft, a fingertip testing the fucking waters as it slips inside him. But the feeling of squirming away is gone, even when it’s still new to him.  
"Don’t fight back... ah yes, that’s a good boy." Rick orders as his first finger disappears in the tightness.  
"Fuck you." Negan responds and Rick laughs. "I don’t... oh."  
A deep moan tumbling out of his throat as Rick twirls his finger around and finds his prostrate.  
Rick adds a second finger, but Negan barely notices as he pounds his hips back to get more of the feeling.  
Normally he’s on top, but everything is so fucking different with Rick and he won’t complain. Not with those fingers which fucking him so good.  
Warm precum oozing down his shaft as the fingers are suddenly gone and leaving him with a frustrated grunt. Negan hears how Rick tears the paper of the condom apart, fumbling something and taking too fucking long.  
His whole body is tense and he can’t remember the last time he was this aroused.  
Impatiently he buckles his hips as Rick’s tip pressing to his fluttering hole and slowly sinks in.  
"So tight." Rick hisses through gritted teeth, wanting to give Negan some time to adjust his size.  
"Just fuck me already." Negan demands and Rick huffs out another laughter. Funny fucker. 

"Alright."

With this Rick leans forward and wraps his arm around Negan’s waist, holding him tightly as he starts thrusting into his vessel. First slow and forceful before setting a fast pace.  
Negan’s cheek getting pressed against the window and he cries out in ecstasy and pain. The mix of both shooting him right into a bubble of pure bliss and utter lust.  
Again he’s wiggling, but this time to rub his aching cock against Rick’s arm. The car under them moving along with the stripper‘s movements and everyone on the outside will know what they’re doing in here.  
"So tight." Rick praises and licks along the base of Negan’s neck.  
Fear that he’ll leave a mark letting Negan stop humping his arm, but the sensation of their skin pressed together and Rick’s cock hot in him taking over again soon. Everything is forgotten in this moment. His fiancé, his friends. None of them matter anymore, just Rick and him. 

The stripper and the soon-groom. 

"I can’t... fuck Rick, I can’t."  
Sweat is dripping down Negan’s forehead, his breathing ragged. He already sees stars as his balls clenching painfully and he’s about to nut all over the fucking seats.  
"What?" Rick asks, not stopping but slowing down.  
"On the seat." God, this is such a fucking mood killer.  
"Are you serious?"  
Nodding ashamed Negan sees already Rick leaving and flipping him off. Instead he just pulls out and sits back, snapping annoyed that Negan should sit on his lap.  
He hurries to follow Rick’s order, biting his lower lip as he sinks down on the thick shaft with pleasure filled whimper.  
"Better?" Rick asks almost softly and Negan nods again.  
Negan’s head falling back on Rick’s shoulder, his sweaty back clutching against Rick’s sweaty chest as the man shifts under him. Short nails digging into his hips as Rick starts to thrusts up while grinding Negan down in a perfect rhythm. Now being so close to Rick, Negan’s feeling his fast beating heart against his back and a sappy smile crossing his features.  
The intimacy of their fucking letting Negan see stars before his vision fades to black. Too soon he’s standing on the edge again and this time he’s not afraid to fall as a silent scream falls from his lips. The fire in his lower abdomen threatens to burn him as ribbon after ribbon of hot cum spurts over his stomach and chest.  
"Ri-Rick... oh fuck, fuckedy fuck fuuuuck."  
"That’s it. So good." Rick moans quietly against his shoulder blade.  
It almost feels like a kiss and making Negan all giddy as he presses himself closer to get more of the softness of Rick’s lips between rough scruff.  
For a few more seconds his body spasms from the aftermath of the orgasm before he’s getting limp and falling back in Rick’s arm. Now as the fog of pure sex settles down Negan can focus on Rick who is still holding him tightly as he slams erratically into Negan’s fluttering hole. All those sexy sounds he’s making sounding like music in Negan’s ears and he wishes he could record this shit to listen to it again and again.  
The huff Negan’s making getting swallowed by Rick’s growling moan as his cock twitching almost violently against his walls and he feels the soft pulsing.  
For a hot second he wishes Rick wouldn’t have used a condom and fill him until the brim with his warm juices.  
With lazy thrusts Rick rides out his orgasm before his hips stilling completely. They both catch their breaths, glued together with sweat until Rick pulls out and leaves Negan with a pathetic whimper. But he won’t accept that it’s already fucking over as he tilts his head to kiss Rick who reacts promptly. Pushing Negan off him he shakes the head, fumbling with the condom to take it off and throw it out of the car.  
Negan’s feeling a little bit like the latex sock.  
"No kissing." Rick says with an apologizing wink. "Stripper rule."  
Negan just grunts that he acknowledges him and searches for his clothes. His whole face turns red from shame and how could be this fucking stupid.  
"I’m getting married in two days. To a woman." He blurts out and in the silent hope to hurt Rick somehow as well.  
"What? You sure?" He drawls amused.  
That wasn’t a question if Negan was lying to him, but if he still wants to get married. And Negan isn’t so fucking sure about that anymore as Rick’s blue eyes piercing right into and through him.  
"Yeah.. yes." Pulling up his clothes he avoids looking at Rick. "Are you with someone?"  
"Not anymore."  
"Divorced?"  
As Rick doesn’t respond anything Negan looks to him and fuck, even when the news about Rick being single made him a happy fuck, his face doesn’t. The anger and hurt behind his eyes could murder and bring him to his knees at the same time.  
"I’m sorry. It’s none of my fuckin‘ business huh?" He chuckles to lighten the mood.  
Rick just shrugs like it’s nothing, but something’s telling Negan that it’s everything.  
"What happened?"  
"My wife ran away with my best friend and our son. I lost everything and ended in a damn stripper club." He laughs ironically and shakes the head, almost in disbelief. "I used to be a sheriff... now I show my dick for money."  
"Rick..." Negan wants to reach out for the man, giving him some kind of comfort. Bitter bile spreading over his tongue and Negan is sure that he isn’t better than every asshole coming here.  
"Go back to your perfect life with your wife and never come back." Rick hisses before jumping out of the car with his clothes under his arm. 

... but Negan doesn’t want to.

**Author's Note:**

> After such a long time I‘m really excited to step back into the Regan fandom, especially since I never wrote such a long one shot before.
> 
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes and honestly hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I‘m thinking of turning this into a short fanfiction.  
> What do you think? xx


End file.
